Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery cassette power source device and, more particularly, to a battery cassette power source device using a battery cassette in which two parallel rows or trains of cells, the insulating separators positioned between said rows, the end plates of the cassette and other elements are packed and held by means of a thermo-contractive synthetic resin sheet or film.
In battery cassettes using row assemblies of cells, it is necessary to have a reliable insulation between the individual cells and to prevent possible bending or other deformation of the cassette as a whole. It is also required that no member, such as connecting terminals or welded parts which are alive electrically, project or be exposed from the surface of the cassette and, furthermore, that the battery cassette be easily assembled and disassembled. It is desirable to obtain fixing pack means which can satisfy such requirements, yet which are simple and mechanically firm.
It is also required to have the battery cassette readily mountable in and removable from the apparatus in which it is to be used, and that an effective dissipation of heat from the battery cassette when mounted in that apparatus be achieved.